343 ms
by Karol Prowler
Summary: Karol Prowler, a young fox who is starting his first year at high school, is dealing with bullies class after class. But one day, a fellow classmate helps him out, and might change his life forever.
1. The Beginning

**Well, hello there! Augh, stupid ads...Can't they just leave us alone!? Sorry, got all worked up. I know I shouldn't be here at this hour, but assume that I am getting enough sleep. Oh well, here is something to keep you busy for at least a few minutes…Don't worry, it's not real. The songs mentioned are not mine. Here's the soundtrack. Sort of:**

playlist/0lWGOrzhwYCcTXs77ahJge

 **I also have a certain way to write dialog, but you can still understand. All characters except for OCs are owned by SEGA. The Need for Speed racing games is made by EA Games, Criterion Games, Ghost Games, and/or Slightly Mad Studios. The Sonic the Hedgehog games are owned and made by SEGA. Midnight Club: Los Angeles and Grand Theft Auto are made by Rockstar Games. Fortnite is owned by Epic Games. And to save time, "All other trademarks are owned by their respective owners."**

343 m/s ( **EDITED VERSION** ) [For 12 yrs and up due to content]

Part 1

Chapter 1

(Galvanize by The Chemical Brothers [0:03])

[Author's note: You will see things like the one above. If you want, play the song listed above while reading. But this is totally optional.]

Well, here I am. At Eastwind High, the only high school in the county of Redview. It's my first day here, and I'm sort of nervous...I mean, I'm a fox! No, not dressed as one, a real one! I look like one those mascots on the cereal boxes, but one that went through a whole lot of trouble. Yeah, I know what you're thinking; "This kid's mind is straight messed up! He's one screw short!" No, I'm not joking. See here,

Kid:"Hey, there's that funny-looking kid!"

I knew they were referring to me and not the other kid with huge bangs. How can he see? Oh well, might as well look at my schedule. Hmm...ELA, nice! I hope this year is better than the last ones! Oh no...I spoke too soon.

[6:17 to end]

[Author's note: you that above this line? That's when to stop the music.]

I got to my first class, which was ELA before the bell rang. The teacher introduced himself, and we all waited for announcements. "Welcome, everyone, I'm , and this is going to be your best year that you had!"

Oh, boy. Did he _really_ say that? Since when do humanoid foxes ever have a good year? WHEN? Anyway, he took roll, and when he called my name, he said

: "Ummm...K-care-ol? Car-ol? Is that how you say it?" A few snickered, and somewhere like "Huh? Who's that?" I slowly raised my hand. "It's Karol, me. The first time was right!" He then nodded in a way that showed me that he understood. Then some kid blurted out,

"HEY! IT'S THE FURBALL!"

Everyone laughed. But I was born in a world where there were humans and human-animals, and they STILL called me names. Jan is a goat, WHY NOT BOTHER HIM INSTEAD!? WHY ME? Ohhh, that's right, I'm wearing glasses!

After a few seconds, they calmed down, Now, at most schools, there was no work on the first day. They instead teach you the rules and boundaries of the school. Same goes for here, but they use these ancient books or something. read a list of rules. Each one clarifying the last. Some students were sleeping, some were texting and stuff.

After that, he handed out worksheets to "get to know each other". During halfway the period, some idiot decided to throw a paper airplane at me. WHO DOES THAT NOW? PAPER AIRPLANES ARE OLD-SCHOOL! I ignored it. Then another one landed next to my ear. Then another, and another, and finally the entire Air Force fleet. Don't they have anything better to do? I then whispered to one of the throwers,

"Will you please, GO PRACTICE YOUR DART THROWS SOMEWHERE ELSE?"

Guess what? They threw one right at my mouth! Grrr…


	2. The Person

Chapter 2

(Anjunabeach by Above & Beyond [3:10])

Next up was Art 01. Eastwind had Art 01 and Art 02. Art 01 was more modern with the supplies and style. Art 02 was more...classic. Or as most like to call it, "fine art". Our teacher was and appeared to be calm. Turns out she was. Then she read off the presentation, told us how to act, and how we should be dressed. No. We don't have uniforms, and yes, there was a dress code. And it wasn't too bad, to be honest. Again, most students were ignoring the presentation, and the boys were at it again. Yay...Help me!

[7:56 to end]

She then took out these glass tablets and pen-shaped pieces of plastic. told us what they were, and hand each one of us one each. They were digital drawing tablets and styluses. Almost no one looked up. In fact, they seemed unimpressed. But I was astounded. I have never seen such things before, as I lived in a poor family. But not too poor that I was starving to death. Eastwind had a whole lot of money and was one of the most technological in all of the state. And it's not even a private school!

Today's lesson was to draw something we liked. I then asked how the tablet worked. Everyone laughed except for a girl in a sweater, which the hood concealed her face. She asked the same question. Everyone was silent. showed both me and the girl how it worked. Then we got to work. Most people were done, but they just drew a poor rendering of me. More like chicken scratches if you ask me. In fact, most people drew me, but with someone poking me with a fork. Absolute garbage. The girl then showed me what she was working on. It was a beautiful scenery with a castle in the background.

"What's that?"

?: "My hometown."

"It's beautiful."

?: "Thanks! What's yours?"

"Oh, just my game I'm working on."

?: "Oh."

I could tell she was disappointed, but by what? I then saw why. There were people drawing some old joke. Something about forever stones and a purple truck? The bell rung and told us to keep the tablets. I found out that they were more than just for drawing. They were computers. But temporarily locked on the drawing app.


End file.
